Brown Sector
Brown sector houses Babylon 5's industrial life support and waste reclamation facilities and is located at the rear of the station's rotating section. Brown Sector in home to some of the very worst parts of Downbelow.There All the Honor Lies In 2258, after a series of attacks on non-humans by the anti-alien organisation Homeguard, Ambassador G'Kar held an open rally in the Brown Sector central corridor. The War Prayer Notable Locations Eight to the Bar A Downbelow bar run by Josephina Quarte that often features performances by live bands.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Cailyn James worked in Eight to the Bar as a singer until her death in 2261.WalkaboutEndgame Info Services Run by the Trappist Brothers under the guidance of Brother Theo Ankises, they offer a variety of informational and data management services. As they also seek information about non-human religions, any visitor is welcome to stop by their quarters and discuss their religion. As a part of their work, the Brothers also maintain archives on a variety of topics that can be accessed for a nominal fee. The Chapel Maintained by Brother Theo and his monks from early 2260, Catholic Christian services are held every Sunday. Later that year, visiting Reverend William Dexter held a traditional Baptist service in the Chapel.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place McBari's A Minbari themed fast food establishment that opened in 2262. The restaurant's corporate logo features golden headbones.Meditations on the Abyss Subsectors Brown 2 In 2258 an Ikarran war machine engaged security in Brown 2, level C. Infection A Lurker by the name of Stephen Petrov lived in Brown 2 while he worked as an informant for station security.Chrysalis In 2259, while on his way to break into Ambassador Delenn's, the Minbari Warrior Kalain was stopped by station security in Green Sector. He claimed to be looking for Brown 2.Points of Departure During the fighting between Green and Purple Drazi, the Green Drazi held Commander Ivanova prisoner in the Brown 2 Alien Sector while they tried to lure the Purple Drazi into Brown 29.The Geometry of Shadows While searching for the fugitive Doctor Everett Jacobs, Zack Allan briefly detected a blip in Brown 2 while scanning for Jacob's coded ID crystal implant. Hunter, Prey Brown 3 In January of 2262, Byron and his group of rogue telepaths were granted sanctuary on the station and set up a small colony on Brown 3. In 2259, Brown 3 was the site of one of several fights that broke out between Green Drazi and Purple Drazi.The Geometry of Shadows Later that year while on the run from the Psi Corps sleeper personality known as "Control", Lyta turned to Ambassador Delenn for sanctuary and asked her to meet her in Brown 3.Confessions and Lamentations Brown 5 While on the run from security after being framed for attempted sabotage, Michael Garibaldi hid in a dive bar in Brown 5, level 3.Survivors Brown 6 In 2258 Adira Tyree and Gera Akshi shared accommodations in Brown 6.Born to the Purple Later that year, Michael Garibaldi tried to persuade Walker Smith to stay on the station a little longer, indicated that he knew some good spots to haunt in Brown 6.TKO In 2259 a large contingent of Earthforce Marines arrived on the station as part of Operation Sudden Death. While on leave a Ground Pounder was arrested for a code 288 in Brown 6.GROPOS (episode) Brown 7 In 2258, while searching for Adira Tyree, Londo Mollari and Commander Sinclair were ambushed by men sent by Trakis in Brown 7.Born to the Purple In 2260, during Robert Carlson's bombing campaign on B5, one of his devices was found by a security team in Brown 7. Luckily security were able to clear the area before the bomb detonated, resulting in only a few minor injuries.Convictions Brown 9 In 2258, the criminal known as Deuce operated out of Brown 9 and even kept a Na'ka'leen Feeder there inside an imitation Vorlon Encounter suit. Grail (episode) In 2262, this was an alternate path into where the telepaths were hidden out. A Tragedy of Telepaths Brown 11 In 2263 New Wave Holosystems Corporation, an adult entertainment business (Holo-Brothel) run by Jacob Mayhew, was located in Brown 11. River of Souls Brown 12 In 2262, this section was given as the location where the telepaths were hiding out. They had welded the doors shut and closed off the transport tube. A Tragedy of Telepaths Brown 17 During the outbreak of the airborne Drafa Plague among the Markab in 2259, the first non-Markab victim of the plague - a pak'ma'ra - was found dead in a hallway in Brown 17.Confessions and Lamentations In 2260, while serving in Brother Theo's order on Babylon 5, Brother Edward lived in quarters in Brown 17.Passing Through Gethsemane Brown 27 In 2258 Laura Rosen established an unlicensed clinic in Brown 27-G, using the Alien Healing Machine to minister to patients for a voluntary donation.The Quality of Mercy Brown 29 In 2259 during the fighting between Green and Purple Drazi, Green Leader used Commander Ivanova's Link to get all the Purple Drazi to meet in Brown 29 with the intention of opening the outer airlocks to the vacuum and Spacing the lot of them.The Geometry of Shadows Brown 42 In 2260, Brother Edward, having discovered his history, waited in Brown 42 for the families of the victims of the Black Rose Killer to find him. After which he was tortured, mortally wounded and left to be found by station security.Passing Through Gethsemane Brown 90 In 2259, shortly after the discovery of the USS Copernicus and Mariah Cirrus, Garibaldi and station security engaged a Soldier of Darkness in Brown 90.The Long Dark Later that year when a skirmish between Narn and Centauri transports outside Babylon 5 during a visit from the ISN "36 Hours" crew. In the ensuing fire fight the station took damage in levels Brown 90 through 92. And Now For a Word Brown 91 In 2259 a skirmish between Narn and Centauri transports outside Babylon 5 during a visit from the ISN "36 Hours" crew. In the ensuing fire fight the station took damage in levels Brown 90 through 92. And Now For a Word Brown 92 In 2259 a skirmish between Narn and Centauri transports outside Babylon 5 during a visit from the ISN "36 Hours" crew. In the ensuing fire fight the station took damage in levels Brown 90 through 92. And Now For a Word Brown 95 In 2261, during the Battle for B5 Independence and Earthforce Breaching pod burned through the outer hull and allowed a contingent of Marines to board the station in Brown 95. They were headed off by station security and the newly deputised Narn officers. Severed Dreams References Category:Babylon 5 places